


The fight we've all been waiting for

by Anonymous



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Flash Fic, Happy Birthday, Jell-O, Monsters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: and will still have to wait for because I didn't want to ruin my perfect wordcount
Relationships: Female B.O.W. whose only weakness is Jello Wrestling/Jill Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, anonymous





	The fight we've all been waiting for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



The entire hallway was filled with an inflatable pool full of some strange, green semisolid. On the opposite end crouched a licker.

A licker someone had gone through the trouble of putting a bikini on.

Several security cameras panned up and down the hall, letting Jill know that someone was watching.

Chris stepped back and motioned for her to go through the door, “You should probably handle this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to write what happens next let me know and I'll make you a coauthor. Spinoffs, remixes, continuations and transformative works of this piece are encouraged.


End file.
